Someday
by BadAngel666
Summary: [OS] Draco mit tout son cœur dans le baiser qu’il donna à Harry, leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent chastement, leurs yeux fermés comme pour fixer à jamais cette image si parfaite.


**Titre** : Someday

**Auteur** : BadAngel666

**Disclaimer** : Rendons humblement à César ce qui est à J.K. Rowling, je remercie cette grande dame de me prêter une nouvelle fois son imaginaire et les merveilleux personnage qu'elle a su créer. Je les lui rendrai une fois que j'aurai fini de leur faire des misères, promis !

**Pairing** : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Drama.

**Avertissement**: Il s'agit (comme d'habitude) d'une fiction traitant d'une histoire entre deux hommes, si cela n'est pas à votre goût, quittez cette page. Pour les courageux résistants, je vous conseille de jeter un coup d'oeil au genre de la fic, ce n'est pas pour faire joli car sans être une deathfic, cette histoire n'est pas très joyeuse...

**Note de l'écrivaillon de service : **

Bonsoir à vous tous !

Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai rien posté sur ffnet, je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner pour le retard que j'ai pris dans l'écriture de « A ta Merci » ainsi que sur mes autres « projets ». Je pourrais expliquer ça en prétextant la page blanche de l'écrivain, mais vu que je n'en suis pas un, ça ne serait pas sérieux. Je dirai donc que j'ai eu des préoccupations bassement matérielles :p

Ainsi, et pour prouver que je suis toujours quelque part vivante et en bonne santé, je poste un one shot.

Je l'ai écrit assez rapidement et l'exploit réside dans le nombre exceptionnellement faible de corrections que j'ai eues à y apporter, ma bêta l'ayant apparemment beaucoup aimé ainsi.

L'inspiration m'a été soufflée par ma playlist qui diffusait « Someday » du groupe The Strokes, le litre en est le plagiat honteux d'ailleurs.

Je remercie les membres de Nawak City qui m'ont poussée à poster : Vif d'or _(ma douce femme qui aime toujours ce que je fais même quand je fais des misères à son ryry)_, Tama _(1+1 ça fait 11)_, Lemoncurd _(j'aime quand tu restes sans voix, mais par pitiéééééééé, dis quelque choooooooooose !!!)_, Chris _(tu me ferais pas un dessin des fois ?)_ et Artoung _(SOUFFRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE !!!)_

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse lire ce court OS.

* * *

**Someday**

_No, I ain't wasting no more time_

**oOo**

Il avait le cœur battant…

Sa main se posa sur sa poitrine comme si elle pouvait l'arrêter.

De l'autre côté de la porte des voix résonnaient, disaient des choses dont il se fichait.

Il aurait tant voulu que tout cela cesse…

Il était temps…

Le lourd panneau de bois s'ouvrit, la jeune femme lui fit un sourire encourageant.

– Entre, dit-elle.

Et il entra dans la pièce.

Les rideaux avaient été tirés et des bougies enchantées prodiguaient un éclairage intimiste.

Machinalement, il passa une main fébrile dans ses mèches blondes.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux.

Pourtant ils en avaient vécu, des choses, tous les deux.

– Draco, avance ! lui souffla la voix de Pansy qui attendait probablement qu'il cesse de boucher l'entrée.

Une grande inspiration plus tard, Draco Malfoy avançait à pas mesurés vers le groupe de personnes qui l'attendait à quelques mètres de là.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage fin en réponse à celui qui étirait les lèvres de l'homme qui était son but.

Etrangement, Draco ne s'était jamais fixé de but dans la vie, avant lui bien entendu.

Il avait suffi d'un regard pour qu'il le déteste, et d'un baiser pour qu'il l'aime à en perdre la tête.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Draco saisit la main hâlée qui tremblait autant que la sienne et un rire nerveux lui échappa.

– Nous voilà tous réunis ce soir pour unir ces deux hommes, commença le maître de cérémonie. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Draco balaya la salle du regard et il sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux, tous ses amis étaient là, ceux de Harry aussi.

C'était sans aucun doute le moment le plus intense de toute sa vie.

Bon, il y avait bien eu cette soirée passée avec Harry dans le parc de Poudlard à l'occasion d'une réunion d'anciens élèves… Et cette étreinte passionnée qui s'en était suivie.

Mais non, c'était bien là qu'il se sentait le plus touché.

– L'amour donne du sens à nos vies, continua l'homme vêtu de noir. Harry et Draco ont su se trouver l'un l'autre alors que rien ne semblait les réunir. Ils sont parvenus à passer outre les préjugés et les médisances en restant ensemble toutes ces années et aujourd'hui, nous voici tous ici réunis afin de célébrer leur mariage sorcier et partager leur joie.

De la joie…

Draco devait bien avouer que Harry ne lui avait pas apporté que de la joie au cours de ces sept ans de vie commune.

Les premiers mois, ils avaient bien dû se séparer dix fois mais ils étaient toujours revenus l'un vers l'autre.

Draco n'avait jamais su expliquer cette drôle de chose qui faisait qu'il avait tant besoin de Harry dans sa vie…

Qu'il avait besoin de sa présence, de ses bras… de ses lèvres.

L'amour sans doute, mais un amour si fort qu'il avait fait de lui un homme différent.

Grâce à Harry, il était plus fort, plus sûr de lui, plus sociable.

Harry lui disait tout le temps combien il aimait son sourire, alors Draco souriait.

Il souriait le matin au réveil, le soir au coucher.

Draco souriait même lorsque les nuages s'amoncelaient à l'horizon.

– Si quelqu'un dans l'assistance désire s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Personne ne pipa mot.

Normal, ils avaient tous dit le leur au cours des années qui avaient précédé.

La première à s'être exprimée avait été Pansy, elle avait découvert leur relation pendant la guerre.

Elle leur avait simplement demandé s'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, leur réponse l'avait faite rire. Ils avaient juste dit que non, ils ne le savaient pas, et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de le découvrir.

Pansy avait été une alliée précieuse, elle les avait dissimulés aux yeux de tous, les laissant vivre leurs petits moments de paix au beau milieu de cette guerre sanglante.

Lorsque tout avait été fini, leurs autres amis avaient été mis au courant.

Ronald Weasley avait contre toute attente été le plus enthousiaste. Il avait convaincu sa fiancée, Hermione, et Blaise Zabini que Harry et Draco s'aimaient alors que les deux intéressés ne le savaient pas encore.

Draco aimait bien repenser à ces moments qu'ils avaient tous partagés.

Des moments qu'il gardait précieusement dans son cœur.

– À présent, il est temps que vous fassiez vos vœux, jeunes gens.

Harry sortit un petit papier de sa poche d'un geste maladroit.

Et Draco eut bien du mal à contenir les larmes qui affluaient sous ses paupières.

– Draco, fit la voix rauque de Harry. Lorsque j'ai voulu écrire mes vœux, je me suis demandé si je devais parler de l'époque où nous nous détestions, mais cela m'a semblé inutile de te rappeler le crochet du droit de Hermione ou les drôles de pustules qui ont envahi ton visage à la fin de notre cinquième année… Mais finalement peut-être que c'était notre façon à nous de nous intéresser l'un à l'autre à l'époque. Cela fait seize ans que nous nous connaissons, dix ans que nous sommes ensemble et sept que nous partageons la même maison. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais espéré vivre aussi longtemps heureux. Je t'aime, Draco Malfoy, et aujourd'hui tu fais de moi l'homme le plus comblé en m'épousant.

Quelques reniflements se firent entendre dans l'assemblée.

Draco n'avait pu retenir la larme qu'il ne songea même pas à essuyer.

Il ne sortit pas de petit papier.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lire sur un bristol ce qui était déjà gravé dans son âme.

Son regard gris se riva aux yeux si verts de Harry, ces yeux qui lui avaient soufflé de douces promesses au cœur de la nuit.

– Harry, dit-il. Je te remercie de m'avoir rappelé toutes ces merveilleuses choses à propos de notre passé. Je dois dire que toi et moi, ça a toujours été sportif et c'est sans doute cela qui m'a donné envie de savoir si tu pouvais être plus pour moi que l'ennemi qui partageait mes guerres d'écolier… Aujourd'hui je t'épouse, non pas parce que c'est la suite logique à notre histoire mais parce que je t'aime et qu'il n'existe pas de meilleur moyen de te le dire. Je souhaite te combler chaque jour de notre vie future, faire de toi le plus heureux des hommes et t'aimer éternellement. Je te fais le serment de ne jamais aimer que toi, que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans les suivantes, mon âme est à jamais tienne, Harry Potter.

Harry souriant à travers ses larmes lorsqu'ils se passèrent leurs alliances.

Draco ne retint plus les siennes lorsque le mage qui les unissait prononça la formule qui les liait.

Ils étaient mariés à présent.

Draco mit tout son cœur dans le baiser qu'il donna à Harry, leurs lèvres humides des pleurs qu'ils versaient tous deux s'effleurèrent chastement, leurs yeux fermés comme pour fixer à jamais cette image si parfaite.

Et ce fut terminé.

Les félicitations des amis, les présents…

Tout se termina comme dans un rêve, sans doute parce qu'ils n'y voyaient plus très clair.

– Nous allons vous laisser à présent, finit par dire Ron en déposant son verre vide.

Les autres acquiescèrent, quelques minutes plus tard la pièce était à nouveau vide.

Il ne restait plus que Harry et Draco.

Les bougies étaient encore là aussi.

Témoins muets et inconsistants.

– Tu devrais t'allonger, dit doucement Draco en poussant son époux vers le lit qui avait été placé contre le mur pour faire plus de place à tout ce petit monde.

– Je ne suis pas fatigué, je vais t'aider à ranger tout ça, protesta faiblement Harry.

Mais le bond ignora ses plaintes et le força à s'étendre.

Harry se fatiguait si vite ces derniers temps.

Draco ramassa les verres, il les posa sur la petite table à l'entrée de la pièce.

Il aurait pu les nettoyer d'un sortilège mais il ne faisait plus beaucoup de magie.

Pouvait-on faire confiance à une chose qui vous trahissait chaque jour un peu plus ?

– C'était merveilleux, soupira Harry lorsque Draco s'assit près de lui.

– Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

Draco souriait, même si l'envie n'y était pas vraiment.

Car c'était vrai, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Mais à présent que l'instant parfait était passé, il ne lui restait que le présent.

Le présent c'était Harry qui chaque jour déclinait un peu plus.

Le quotidien c'était cette pièce où l'homme qu'il aimait s'éteignait en silence.

Le futur c'était juste lui, tout seul, sans Harry pour lui tenir la main comme en cet instant.

Et cela, Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter.

Il s'était senti mourir le jour où les médicomages leur avaient annoncé la sentence…

Ces mots que personne, jamais, ne devrait avoir à entendre.

« Cancer », « incurable »… « Mort ».

Harry avait été si fort face à tout cela…

Il avait défié quiconque de le laisser pour mort alors que son cœur battait encore.

Il avait soutenu Draco alors que c'était lui qui souffrait.

On lui avait donné six mois.

Cela faisait déjà près de dix huit mois qu'il luttait.

– Je t'aime.

Le regard de Harry s'illumina à ces mots, Draco souriait.

Aujourd'hui il avait offert son dernier cadeau à Harry en s'unissant à lui.

Il savait bien que tout cela serait éphémère mais il avait décidé de vivre jusqu'au bout cette épreuve.

Alors il souriait.

Bientôt, Harry ne serait plus, mais Draco souriait.

Il souriait au présent, au passé.

Il souriait simplement parce que… Harry lui avait toujours dit combien il aimait le voir sourire.

**Fin**

* * *

_C'est finiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

_Bon, je sais que ça ne finit pas très très bien, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre fin. Celle-ci me semble plus belle, parce qu'elle est celle que chacun rêve d'avoir, pas dans le contexte de la maladie, mais dans l'amour. Car au fond, chacun de nous souhaite plus que tout trouver ce compagnon qui saura nous épauler quelles que soient les épreuves._

_Alors souriez, car moi aussi, j'aime vous voir sourire._

_A bientôt_

_BadAngel_


End file.
